Word Warrior (3.5e Class)
Word Warrior Upon the discovery and subsequent spread of wordcasting, martial warriors wondered how saying words of power could enhance their practice. Those delving into the mysteries of wordcasting were at first dismayed by the necessity of using body language to convey the dimensions and locations of Shape Words. This made the wearing of armor problematic, and required at least one hand free to cast spells. However, after some historically bad attempts at warriors using both wordcasting and swordplay, those pursuing the combination realized that they could do away with shape words by directing the magic of Effect Words with their blows. They could hit people while saying Effect Words, and then watch the target suffer the effects of those Words. The practice of the modern Word Warrior was born. Making a Word Warrior Word Warriors enjoy a relatively diverse range of effects, including most elemental damage types, magical distruption abilities, and other effects. While not as generally effective in melee as some other classes, the word warrior can provide solutions where other members fail, and a fairly strong offense. Abilities: As a melee class, the Word Warrior can make good use of Strength, Constitution, and Dexterity. In terms of wordcasting, the Word Warrior is charisma based, so charisma increases saves, etc. Races: Any race can learn the theory behind the practice, and become a Word Warrior, but Humans, Half-Elves, and Halflings are most noted for combining martial and magical techniques, due to their adaptability. Alignment: The art of a Word Warrior is not inherently good, nor evil. Chaotic characters enjoy the ability to modify effects on the fly, but constant martial drilling rests well with souls of a lawful bent. Starting Gold: 4d4×10 gp (100 gp). Starting Age: "Moderate" or "As fighter" Class Features All of the following are class features of the Word Warrior. Weapon and Armor Proficiency: A Word Warrior is proficient with all simple and martial weapons, with light and medium armor, and shields (excluding tower shields). (Su): A Word Warrior preforms a variant on Wordcasting, using most of the same rules. However, instead of wordcasting spells as actions using shape words, a Word Warrior is able to utter effect words while attacking with a weapon, or shooting a projectile (assigning words before the attack roll). In fact, this is the only way that Word Warrior knows how to direct his word magic. Fortunately, directing magic using weapon swings lends to simplicity, and the Word Warrior does not need to make Wordcasting Checks when he uses Word Magic this way. While the inability of the Word Warrior to use apply shape words like Burs or Bang or even Ayl severely hampers her power--and this is worsened by limitations on which effect words the Word Warrior can use--the Word Warrior's constant practice and drilling using both word and blade leaves her with the ability to use effect words every round - up to her level worth of words, in fact. She starts with two effect words at first level, and gains another word of her choice each odd level (3rd, 5th, etc.) until all words are known. Additionally, the number of words the Word Warrior can use in a single attack is limited to the length of the action of that attack: 2 effect words for an AoO, 10 for a standard action style attack, and a full 20--every word that a level 20 wordcaster could utter in a round--for a full round attack (split between multiple attack rolls, if applicable). (The Word Warrior learns Tungtwist at level 11, which helps with this all considerably - using the word doubles these limits.) The words the Word Warrior can use in this physical manner from are limited to Pyr, Lek, Forch, Saun, Aci, Deth, Min, Terr, Thro, and Disp, as summarized in the appropriate list: "Combative Wordcasting Effect Words List" (Su): The combination of Word Magic and weapons has a few direct implications for the Word Warrior. First, whenever she empowers an attack with Word Magic, the weapon in question is considered a magic weapon until the end of her turn - this may by-pass damage reduction, etc. Second, whenever she makes a critical hit, the target automatically fails all saves. Third, at level 5, whenever the Word Warrior rolls a natural 20 on a melee attack, she may hit and instead of dealing crit damage and applying Word Magic effects (with the automatic failed saves), she can lash out with the magic as if she had used the shape word "Con" in the direction of the critically hit target, and applying her effect words to everyone targeted by the "Con" shape word. This lucky shape-effect does not require a Wordcasting check, as it is by chance, and not by wordcasting skill. Fourth, also at level 5, whenever the Word Warrior rolls a natural 20 on a ranged attack, she may hit and instead of dealing crit damage and applying Word Magic effects as usual, she can lash out with the magic as if she had used the shape word "Bang" centered on the critically hit target, and applying her effect words to everyone targeted by the "Bang" shape word. This lucky shape-effect does not require a Wordcasting check, as it is by chance, and not by wordcasting skill. Lastly, at level 15, when the Word Warrior crits, instead of causing the target to fail all saves, she may maximize all dice rolled by the effect words. (Su): At level 2, the Word Warrior gains the ability to use specific effect words on themselves: The Word Warrior may pick one of: Avis, Lyf, Arm, Inv, Excel, Sir, Port, Al, Lift. (Summarized on Supplemental Wordcasting Effect Words List.) The Word Warrior gains uses of that effect word equal to her level per day, and can only cast them on herself (no shape word needed). Except for the lack of shape words, and the forced self-target, the usages of these words is as normal wordcasting. (Provokes AoOs, time dependent on words, needs hand free, etc., etc.) At level 4, level 6, and all other even levels, the Word Warrior can choose another supplemental word. He may choose a different word, and gain level-per-day usage of that new word, or he can choose the same word again, gaining an extra level-per-day number of usages in that word. (Su): At level 11, when a Word Warrior first finds that he has more effect words than he can say during the swing of his ax (or spear, etc), most word warriors intuitively make the leap of necessity to using the Tungtwist modifier word. At level 11, the Word Warrior gains the use of Tungtwist for use in Combative Wordcasting, almost doubling the number of words usable during attacks. (Su): At level 19, the Word Warrior discovers something that most Wordmasters and Word Wizards know intuitively: That wordcasting really doesn't care which words you focus on. Subsequently, the Word Warrior no longer has uses per day for his Supplemental Wordcasting, but rather a total pool of uses of each level-per-day set of uses combined. Tables ---- Category:3.5e Category:User Category:Class Category:Base Class Category:Wordcasting